


Starting Now

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it was convenient for the fic, F/M, It would never be this easy to get information from a hotel employee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: When Logan runs in to Duncan and Veronica in the hall, it leads to both him and Veronica to each make a decision.





	Starting Now

For a moment, Logan could only stare at Veronica standing there in the hallway of the Neptune Grand, Duncan only inches behind her. Then his defenses kicked in and he lifted his leg to tie his shoe. He smirked as he turned and looked both of them up and down. He noted the way Duncan stood there, trying not to look too self-conscious in his boxers and the deer in headlights look that Veronica had. He straightened, smirk firmly in place.

“FYI. If the cuddling is the best part, he didn’t do it right,” he told Veronica, blatantly ignoring Duncan for the moment. He watched with satisfaction as Veronica sucked in a breath and then he finally glanced at Duncan in time to see his face tighten with anger. When it looked as if Duncan was going to step forward, Veronica reached back and placed her arm in front of him, glancing up at him and shaking her head. Logan didn’t say anything else, just turned and walked away without looking back.

Veronica watched him walk away, confusion warring with anger inside her. She was with Duncan now, this was the life she had been wanting but knowing that Logan had been the one in the room next door and remembering the sounds that had come through the wall caused a small ache in her heart. She glanced over at the door, wanting more than anything to call and confirm what she already knew. She wanted more than anything in the world to take out her phone, call, and hear the voice of the woman Logan had decided to be with. But it wouldn’t accomplish anything and she knew it.

So she turned back to Duncan and gave him a small smile. “Ignore him,” she said softly. Duncan looked in the direction that Logan had gone then looked down at her and nodded. He was silent but there was a half smile on his face as he pulled her into his arms. Veronica let out a breath as she returned the embrace, wishing she could take her own advice as easily as Duncan had.

~*~*~*~

Logan gritted his teeth as he walked out of the hotel. Of all the things he thought he might see when he’d walked out of that room, Veronica post-Duncan sex hadn’t been one of them. A maid getting ready to deliver fresh towels or something, sure. But not her.

He told himself that he hated her for it. Hated her for taking that step with Duncan when she’d never been able to take it with him. He told himself that he hated her everyday because then it was easier to ignore her or to make some scathing remark. He told himself that he had never loved her, that it had been nothing more than lust and now not even that mattered.

There was a pain in his chest, as if someone was pushing against it, making it harder to breathe. Logan scowled, straightening. There was no way in hell he was going to let any past feelings he may have had for Veronica Mars affect him now.

Starting now, he wasn’t going to wonder what things could have been like.

Starting now, Veronica only existed in his past.

~*~*~*~

Veronica let out a sigh as she walked out of Duncan’s suite, leaning against the door. Her eyes automatically zeroed in on the door of the room next door. She stared at it for a long moment, taking a few steps closer to it. She fought the urge to knock; knowing instinctively that by now whoever the woman had been was long gone.

She didn’t have the right to ask anymore. If she and Logan were still together then this feeling of betrayal would be justified. She could have shouted at him, demanded to know who had been in the room.

Of course, if she and Logan were still together, she never would have been at the hotel in the first place. If she and Logan were still together, she wouldn’t have anything to ask about.

Even knowing this, Veronica pulled out her phone. She stared down at it then back at the door before glancing behind her as if she expected Duncan to open the door any second. She took a deep breath and squashed that niggling bit of guilt inside her. She squashed down that little voice inside that said this was wrong, an invasion of privacy, that she had no reason to do this. 

Biting her lip, she quickly dialed in the number for the Neptune Grand.

“Neptune Grand, this is Janine. How can I help you?”

“Hi, I was just in room 1411 and I think I left my wallet in there,” Veronica said. “I was hoping someone could go check for me.” She paused as she heard the sound of the woman, Janine, typing.

“Of course. Please hold and I’ll send someone right up,” she replied. Veronica rolled her eyes as she ducked behind the corner at how easy this was. Considering what the hotel cost, she had thought she’d need some type of proof that she’d been there. Or that they’d have thought of the fact that she would have come back for her wallet in person. She peeked around the corner, watching as a housekeeper came down the hall and used their key to go in. It was a few minutes later when the hold music ended. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Casablancas, but they didn’t find your wallet.”

Veronica’s jaw dropped, her eyes widening. She swallowed. “Um, thank you. It must be in my car somewhere.” She hung up, the shock of what she had heard still clear on her face.

Mrs. Casablancas. Kendall Casablancas, Dick and Beaver’s stepmom. 

What was Logan thinking, sleeping with her? Why would they come to a hotel where they could be recognized? And what had made her use her own name? Stupidity or over confidence?

Veronica began to walk towards the elevator, these questions running through her head.

She didn’t know the answers yet, but starting now she intended to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: November 10, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
